pureblood_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassiopeia Black
Cassiopeia Violetta Black '''(16 Mar 1915 - 9 Sep 1992), known as '''Cassie, was a pure-blood witch, the second child and eldest daughter of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black (née Bulstrode), the younger sister of Pollux Black, and the older sister of Marius Black, and Dorea Potter (née Black). She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1926 to 1933, and was a member of Slytherin House. She never married or had any children. Biography Early Life (1910s) Cassiopeia Violetta Black was born on 16 March 1915 to Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black (née Bulstrode). At the time of her birth, she had one older brother, Pollux Black, who was twelve years older than her. She gained a yunger brother in August of 1918, Marius, and a younger sister, Dorea, in June of 1920. Cassiopeia was considered the middle child of her siblings, as Pollux was living his own life and fully grown, while Marius and Dorea were each other’s best friend. She did, however, share a fruitful friendship with her younger cousin, Callidora Black, who was a few months younger than her. A year before she attended Hogwarts, she became an aunt to Pollux’s daughter with his wide, Irma Black (née Crabbe). The girl was named Walburga and Cassiopeia was made her godmother. She would become an aunt again in 1927, when Pollux and Irma had a son named Alphard, followed by another son named Cygnus III in 1929. Hogwarts Years (1920s and 1930s) Cassiopeia had received her Hogwarts letter in 1926, and purchased a wand made from hawthorn and wampus cat hair. She was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 Sep 1926. She shared a dormitory with her cousin, Callidora. Her younger brother was disowned for being a squib in 1928 during her third year. At the time, she was still too young to understand. As she grew older, she realized the reason why Marius was disowned from the family. It seemed that she supported her family in believing that squibs were unworthy of magic, but at the same time, she felt a sort of sexe of relief that Marius didn’t have to put up with the family’s melodramatics. During her fourth year, Cassiopeia had joined the Slug Club, a group formed by Professor Slughorn, which consisted of several students Slughorn liked and even some famous students as well were known members. Cassiopeia was known as being a socialite from the age of fifteen, often surrounding herself with eligible pureblood wizards, such as Icarus Selwyn, who was 8 years her senior. It was no surprise that Cassiopeia had several lovers throughout her Hogwarts years and onwards. It was rumored during her seventh year that she and Icarus would marry. However, these rumors proved to be false when Cassiopeia decided she would never marry. Later Life (1930s and 1980s) After graduation, Cassiopeia would continue to carry more love affairs until she reached the age of 70. Since she and Callidora had graduated together, she served as a bridesmaid to her wedding to Harfang Longbottom in 1934. Cassiopeia was one of her family members that disowned her cousin, Cedrella, for marrying blood-traitor Septimus Weasley in 1942. Cassiopeia would help babysit Walburga and Cygnus, as she grew distant to Alphard, who was often a quiet child. In September of 1938, Cassiopeia had attended the wedding of her younger sister Dorea to Charlus Potter, though she did not serve as a bridesmaid, however, which did hurt Dorea’s feelings. Cassiopeia would see many changed in her family, such as seeing her niece Walburga marrying Orion Black, the then heir to the House of Black, who was Cassiopeia’s first cousin once removed and also Walburga’s second cousin. Another change was when her nephew Cygnus married Druella Rosier in 1949. Cassiopeia was present at the birth and christening of her great-nieces and nephews, Bellatrix in 1951, Andromeda in 1953, Narcissa in 1955, Sirius III in 1959, and Regulus II in 1960. Out of all of them, she disliked Andromeda and Sirius, as she felt that they were not part of their family, and she was right. In Feburary of 1971, Andromeda had ran away and went to live with Edward “Ted“ Tonks and married him, thus she was disowned by her relatives. Cassiopeia was known to disapprove of the muggleborn wizard. When Sirius was disowned upon running away and defying Black family tradition of being sorted into Gryffindor, Cassiopeia was promptly outraged, and when it was discovered that Alphard had gave Sirius gold to get buy, he was disowned posthumously. It was considered ironic how some members of the family she felt with disdain, and were removed from the family tree, it was thought that Cassiopeia was a Seer. To her, it was no surprise that Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison, Cassiopeia felt relieved. During the late 1980s, Cassiopeia’s health began to deteriorate as time slowly passed, and she knew she would never recover. Death (1990s) Cassiopeia died on 9 Sep 1992, at the age of 77 from health failure. Most of her jewelry was split among her niece, Walburga, and great-niece, Narcissa. Appearance Cassiopeia had aristocratic looks of her paternal relatives. She had light skin that was always powdered and creamed. Her eyes were a cool grey, and she had long, thick black hair when went to her shoulders and nearly to her upper back. She and her older brother Pollux shared the traits of their father, Cygnus. Unlike her younger sister, Cassiopeia was considered a dark and wicked beauty. Personality and traits Cassiopeia held the same beliefs like the majority of her family, sharing a disdain for squibs, muggles, muggle-borns, blood-traitors, and half-bloods. She was considered a very vain individual who looked down on those below her. She was also very promiscuous, sharing a bed with many eligible pure-blood wizards, such as Icarus Selwyn and Nikanor Carrow. Ancestry Cassiopeia was the daughter of Cygnus Black II (1882-1943) and Violetta Black (née Bulstrode) (1888-1964). On her father’s side, she was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, her father was the third son of former Professor Phineas Nigellus Black I (1847-1925) and Ursula Black (née Flint), a pure-blood witch and member of the House of Flint. Phineas was the second son and heir of Cygnus Black I (1829-1851), and Ella Black (née Max) (1829-1916). Cygnus was the eldest son and second child of Licorus Black (1808-1872), and Magenta Black (née Tripe) (1810-1884). Ursula was the second child and daughter of Buford Flint (1820-1903), and Calpurnia Flint (née Snyde) (1823-1915). Cassiopeia is distantly related to many pure-blood wizarding families on both sides, such as the Averys, Burkes, Carrows, Crouches, Higgs, Goyles, Selwyns, and Yaxleys.Category:Characters Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Black Category:Slytherins Category:English Individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1926 Category:House of Bulstrode Category:1910s Births Category:1990s Deaths Category:House of Bulstrode descendants